


like sunshine, like summer rain.

by atsirc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsirc/pseuds/atsirc
Summary: “Do you want to do something tomorrow night?” She fumbles with the words, running through them so quickly it takes a second for Maggie to register what she’s said. She smirks, eyes warm and glittering, and Alex absolutely melts. “You asking me on a date, Danvers?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place where 2x08 left off, when maggie is the ultimate girlfriend and brings a six pack of beer and pizza to alex’s. because, um, who could say no to that?! title is taken from the song my, my love by joshua radin, which is an excellent sanvers song and i would definitely recommend listening to it.
> 
> edit: i realize now that their outfits are definitely not ideal for a motorcycle ride, and i'll hopefully get around to rewriting it soon so that it makes more sense. for now, just pretend? sorry!

_This is what it’s supposed to feel like,_ Alex thinks, her fingers tangling in Maggie’s hair. Somehow, they had managed to pull away from each other long enough to make it to the couch, and Maggie’s head is resting in Alex’s lap, her eyes closing briefly every time she feels Alex’s nails scratch gently at her scalp. _This is what happiness feel like._ She can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips seeing Maggie so content.

“I should probably head home soon before it gets too late,” Maggie mumbles, her eyes fluttering open. She grins when she sees the pout starting to form on Alex’s lips and moves to sit up, only making the pout deepen. Maggie leans in, presses her lips gently against Alex’s, and smiles. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Danvers,” she teases. “But I shouldn’t stay the night. It wouldn’t be a good idea.”

Alex sighs but she nods; she wants Maggie to stay more than anything, but they had agreed to take this slow, and she knows that Maggie staying would end in an incredibly memorable night where they would definitely _not_ be taking things slow.

So instead of protesting, she stands and stretches, walking Maggie to the door and opening it for her. She leans in and kisses Maggie lightly, whispers goodnight as she leans against the door. But when Maggie turns to go, Alex finds herself reaching out for her wrist, turning her around again.

“Do you want to do something tomorrow night?” She fumbles with the words, running through them so quickly it takes a second for Maggie to register what she’s said. She smirks, eyes warm and glittering, and Alex absolutely melts.

“You asking me on a date, Danvers?” Alex just nods, because words keep getting stuck in her throat when Maggie looks at her like that, and it only makes Maggie’s smirk deepen. “I’d love to,” she whispers, closing the little distance between them with another gentle kiss. Alex smiles against her lips, can’t believe that she’s kissing this incredible, beautiful woman; can’t believe that she can kiss her as much as she wants to now.

“I’ll come over around seven?” Maggie pulls away, and Alex just nods again, still not trusting her voice, and she doesn’t think she’s ever seen Maggie’s dimples on full display the way they are now. Yeah, words definitely aren’t working for her tonight.

“Sounds good,” Maggie says, looking up at Alex through her eyelashes. “Goodnight, Alex.” And she’s pulling away, walking down the hallway to the elevator.

“Night, Mags,” she says, mostly to herself, and watches her go.

—

Alex has been a bundle of nerves all day. She’s never been nervous about a date before - has never really had a _reason_ to be nervous about a date before - but she wakes up with butterflies in her stomach and they don’t go away no matter how much she tries to distract herself. She powers through an early morning meeting with J’onn and Winn and a few other DEO agents, rifles through some paperwork that has been sitting on her desk for a couple of days, and checks her phone every few minutes. You know, just to make sure Kara doesn’t need her. At least that’s what she keeps telling herself.

She finally decides to shoot off a text to Maggie after checking her phone for probably the fiftieth time, keeping it simple.

_Alex: Wear something nice tonight. Can’t wait to see you._

She sets her phone face down on her desk, determined to get at least a little bit of work done, but a few seconds later her phone buzzes. Practically giddy with excitement, Alex reaches for her phone. She wonders if maybe Maggie has also been checking her phone just as frequently.

_Maggie: Miss me already, Danvers? ;)_

The thing is, she _does_ miss Maggie, and she’s not used to that feeling. Besides Kara, Alex isn’t used to actually enjoying someone’s company enough to miss them when they aren’t around. Alex is so used to being alone, this whole ‘missing someone’ thing? It’s totally foreign to her, and she isn’t sure what she’s supposed to do with it, or if they’re even at that place yet where telling Maggie she misses her would be too much.

So she tries to play it cool, although she’s sure Maggie can probably see right through it. Her fingers type out a quick reply and she sets her phone face down again.

_Alex: In your dreams, Sawyer._

Her phone buzzes within seconds again and she can’t stop the grin on her face, because Maggie _must_ be checking her phone just as much as Alex has been; she can tell by the almost instantaneous replies.

_Maggie: You sure are. ;) I’ll see you tonight._

A blush rises to Alex’s cheeks, thinks about her own dreams lately, how each one has been invaded by the beautiful detective. Maybe Maggie is only teasing her, insinuating that she’s been dreaming of Alex; but somewhere deep down, Alex thinks maybe it’s more honest than she’s letting on. At least, she really hopes so.

She types out one last reply, shoves her phone out of reach, and gets back to work. She might as well try to accomplish _something_ before leaving today.

_Alex: See you then!_

—

The day goes by horribly slowly, or at least seems to, but five o’clock rolls around and Alex decides to head home so she has plenty of time to get ready before Maggie arrives. She pretends to not notice the way her hands shake a little, the nerves bubbling up in her gut, as she drives home. She pours herself a glass of wine as soon as she steps in the door, hopes it’ll take the edge off a little.

She rummages through her closet, pulling out the dress she had settled on wearing this morning before she had left for work. Stripping out of her work clothes, she pulls it on quickly and stares at herself in the mirror, tugging at it and straightening it out. The dress fits her perfectly - it's high neck creating an air of elegance and the black woven fabric hugging her curves, the slit up the middle and the cutouts on each side of her waist adding a subtle sexiness; not to mention that it’s sleeveless, showing off Alex’s biceps perfectly. Alex nods in approval, then pads over to her bathroom to fix her hair and makeup.

Before she knows it, there’s a knock on her door and the alarm clock on her nightstand is blinking at her letting her know that it’s just a few minutes before seven. She rushes over to the door, taking a quick look through the peephole, before pulling it wide open. At the sight of Maggie, Alex’s jaw drops. Literally.

Maggie looks absolutely stunning. She’s in a black dress that clings to her every curve and stops a few inches above her knees, with a rather low V-neckline. She has to remind herself to breathe, and when Maggie walks into her apartment and Alex gets a view of the back of her dress, her mouth goes completely dry. The entire upper back of it is made of small, caged cutouts, exposing beautifully tanned skin underneath, and Alex’s fingers ache to reach out and touch her.

“Hey,” Alex tries to pull herself together, offers her a small smile when Maggie turns back to face her.

“Hey,” Maggie returns, smiling back. And then Maggie’s eyes wander up and down Alex’s own body, and Alex can’t help but smirk when she notices her eyes widen and her own jaw slack. She leans up towards Alex, waits for her to meet her halfway. It’s silly, maybe, but she’s still nervous that maybe Alex will change her mind; that maybe she’ll realize Maggie isn’t as shiny as she thinks. But then Alex’s lips meet hers and any doubt Maggie has evaporates as she sighs into the kiss.

Maggie pulls back just slightly, breaking the kiss, and smiles up at Alex. “Ready to go?” She asks, hands resting on Alex’s shoulders, a thumb toying at the exposed skin of her collarbone. Alex thinks that maybe one day she’ll figure out how to speak when Maggie does this kind of thing, but today is definitely not that day, so her eyes flutter and she just nods.

They break apart, Maggie trailing her fingers down Alex’s arm until she reaches her hand, intertwining their fingers and smiling back up at Alex. The notion makes Alex’s mind foggy; makes it incredibly difficult for her to focus on anything other than the beautiful woman standing before her, touching her _so softly_ , and she’s never felt this before, never wanted this kind of intimacy with anyone else before. All she knows is she really, _really_ wants it with Maggie. She tightens her grasp on Maggie’s hand, leading them out of the apartment and down to the parking garage.

She can’t help but laugh when they get down to the garage and Maggie has her keys out, tugging Alex over to her bike. Maggie looks back at her, brows furrowed, which only makes Alex laugh harder.

“You gonna clue me in on what’s so funny, Danvers?” Maggie asks, head tilting and a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

“You think you’re driving us? Cute, Sawyer. Real cute,” Alex manages, before tugging her in the opposite direction to her Ducati.

Maggie just rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything as they both pull on their leather jackets and ease their helmets on. Honestly, she’s never ridden bitch on a bike, and if this were anyone else she would put up a fight. But this is Alex, and Maggie has an infinite soft spot for this woman. She makes a mental note to ensure that she gets to drive them next time and climbs on behind her.

She can immediately feel Alex’s muscles go taut when her arms wrap around her, hands splaying against abs. Because if Maggie is going to ride bitch, she’s going to make the most of it - and that includes pressing herself up against Alex’s back as closely as she can, arms tightening, a finger or two managing to find their way to the cutouts in Alex’s dress to rest on bare skin. She hears a sharp intake of breath, and Maggie smirks to herself as Alex relaxes into her touch.

They manage to make it to their destination without any casualties, although there may have been a close call once or twice when Maggie dug her nails lightly into Alex’s side, and Alex almost toppled the bike over in response. Alex steers her bike toward the valet stand next to a quite impressive restaurant, both of them climbing off and removing their helmets. Alex looks back at Maggie and smiles, grabbing her hand again, not altogether happy about the loss of Maggie’s warmth pressed against her. Maggie is staring at the restaurant, and Alex can’t read the expression on her face, so she just squeezes her hand a little tighter, drawing her attention.

“I knew the DEO paid well, Danvers, but _damn,_ ” she says, and smiles up at Alex, but the smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Alex starts to panic, because maybe she isn’t doing this right, maybe she’s already messed this entire thing up before it’s even really begun.

And Maggie can sense the panic, can see it written all over Alex’s face, so she pulls her closer until their hips brush, leans up to place a gentle kiss against Alex’s lips. The tension in Alex’s shoulders dissipates, but she pulls back, searching Maggie’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” She asks.

“Nothing,” Maggie reassures her, but she worries on her lower lip, and Alex raises her eyebrows in response. “This place is… expensive.”

“I have to sweep you off your feet somehow, don’t I?” Alex winks, and the corners of Maggie’s lips turn up, but Alex can still tell something is wrong. Scrunching her forehead a little, Alex closes the short distance between them, wrapping her hands gently around Maggie’s waist. “Hey,” she hooks her index finger under Maggie’s chin, forcing her to meet her eyes, “Talk to me.”

Maggie sighs. “I don’t want you blowing your money,” and she gestures towards herself, not able to look at Alex while she says it, “on me.”

It clicks just then. Maggie isn’t _used_ to people treating her like this. Maggie isn’t used to grand gestures or even any sort of date that shows that someone is actually putting effort into her. And, Alex thinks, maybe she doesn’t think she deserves it. The thought alone makes her reel, makes her want to find every single person who’s ever broken Maggie’s heart, shake them at the shoulders and scream, _“What is wrong with you?!”_

Because Maggie is perfect. Maggie is kind and gentle and patient with Alex, is always showing how much she cares about her, is always there to listen to her even when she has her own issues to deal with. Alex can’t imagine why anyone would ever take Maggie for granted, and she especially can’t imagine them treating her so poorly that even _she_ doesn’t believe she deserves to be treated like the treasure she is.

Maggie is still looking down, biting on her lip so hard Alex thinks she might draw blood. She glides her thumb across it, willing Maggie to stop chewing on it, and leans down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She can feel the tension in Maggie’s body slowly disappear, and when she pulls away, Maggie’s eyes are still closed.

“You’re worth it,” Alex whispers, and she says it with such fervor, Maggie wants to believe it. Her eyes flutter open and she doesn’t shy away from Alex’s gaze, and when her eyes crinkle and her dimples start to make an appearance, Alex’s breath hitches. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to Maggie looking at her like _that;_ like she single-handedly hung the stars in the sky.

Maggie rocks onto her tiptoes, leaning up into another kiss, because if she doesn’t busy her mouth with Alex’s, she’s afraid _“I’m falling for you”_ might slip out instead, and she doesn’t think Alex is ready to hear those words this soon. So she presses it deep into her chest, allows it to warm up every atom in her body, anchors herself in the knowledge that this woman standing in front of her already has her wrapped around her finger, and she kisses Alex instead.

She pulls away first, looking up at Alex and wondering if maybe she can tell just by the look in Maggie’s eyes that she’s already falling in love; but if Alex notices, she doesn’t say anything, and Maggie can almost swear she sees a similar look in Alex’s own eyes.

“Ready to go inside?” Alex breaks the silence and Maggie nods, turning to stand next to Alex and interlacing their fingers together.

—

It’s almost strange, Alex thinks, how naturally this comes to her. Dating had never been anything exciting for her, and she most certainly never took anyone else out on a date. But here, in this upscale restaurant with Maggie sitting across from her, butterflies fluttering in her gut every time Maggie looks at her, Alex thinks this is something she could definitely do more often.

She can’t get her mind off of the thought that Maggie thinks she isn’t worth every single nice thing Alex can (and wants to) give her, though. Maggie is usually so brave, so strong, such a _rock,_ and seeing her vulnerable and insecure makes Alex want to give her the world, to make her believe that she really does deserve the absolute best.

So when the waiter comes around with their menus and starts suggesting a few of the house wines, Alex glances at Maggie and smirks just slightly before turning her attention back to the waiter, ordering the most expensive bottle on the menu. She can see Maggie tense up, looking down at the menu to see just how much it costs, eyes widening. Alex takes her hand across the table, thumb rubbing gentle circles against her skin, and smiles.

“You deserve it,” she reminds her, and Maggie melts at the contact. She looks at Alex, is absolutely sure that Alex can see in her eyes just how much she loves this woman already, and she has to bite her tongue to keep the words from spilling out again. And the way Alex is looking back at her now, almost knowingly? It does nothing to settle the warmth spreading through her body once again. _Yeah,_ Maggie thinks, _I’m a goner._

The entire night, the pair can’t seem to keep their hands off of each other. They intertwine their fingers together across the table as they talk about how their day went, and when their meals arrive and their hands become distracted with their wine glasses or their food, they find that their legs start knocking into each other.

Their food is delicious, and the company even better. After the meal, they continue talking and touching, both of them so wrapped up in the other, they don’t seem to notice that they’re the last ones in the restaurant. The waiter comes over to their table and regretfully informs them that the restaurant will be closing soon, bringing over the check. Maggie reaches for it but Alex is quicker, grabbing it before Maggie has the chance to peak. Maggie just pouts, and Alex can’t help the grin that spreads across her face as she tosses a few bills on the table before saying, “Let’s get out of here.”

—

The ride home is peaceful, both of them enjoying the feeling of the wind in their hair and their bodies pressed so intimately close. All too soon they arrive back at Alex’s building, taking their helmets off and setting them down next to Alex’s bike. Maggie closes the distance between them, can’t help but wrap her arms around Alex’s neck and tangle her fingers in soft chestnut hair. Alex’s hands immediately wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer. She stares down at Maggie, half giddy and half in awe over the woman she’s currently holding in her arms.

“You just gonna stare, or you gonna kiss the girl, Danvers?” Maggie teases, and Alex smirks, thinks, _‘Two can play at that game.’_ She leans in towards Maggie, but when Maggie tries to close the distance, just before their lips meet, Alex pulls back the tiniest bit. She starts laughing when she sees the pout that starts to form on Maggie’s lips, presses them tighter together and meets her the rest of the way. The kiss starts out slow, soft sighs and fingers skimming along exposed skin, lips moving together in time, and they’re both so high on the ecstasy of the other’s lips that they feel like they’re floating.

And then Maggie’s nails dig lightly into the nape of Alex’s neck, eliciting a gasp, and Alex grasps at her hips, thinks Maggie might accidentally end up with a bruise or two in the morning from how tight she’s holding onto her, like if she lets go she really _will_ float up into the sky. Maggie anchors her, though, keeps her grounded, and it only makes Alex press her body firmly against her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realizes that she’s leading them towards the elevator, to take Maggie back to her apartment, to take _Maggie._ She wants her, doesn’t think she’ll ever get enough of her, can feel the ache of desire in every cell that composes her.

Maggie pulls away breathless, right before the doors to the elevator open, and while Alex tries to pull her gently in by her hand, Maggie smirks and shakes her head.

“I should go,” she says, but Alex swears her eyes are saying the exact opposite.

“You don’t want to come up?” Alex whispers, her voice hoarse and Maggie doesn’t think she’s ever heard Alex sound like _that;_ Maggie’s breath hitches as Alex’s hands settle on her hips and pull her in again.

“I do. That’s the problem,” Maggie manages to choke the words out of her throat, almost laughs at how much of an effect just kissing Alex has on her. “If I go up to your apartment, I won’t be leaving.”

“Good,” is all Alex says before bending down and capturing her lips with her own, and Maggie thinks if this were anyone else, she would easily give in. But this is _Alex,_ and she wants to make sure that they do this right, that she does everything she can to make sure this works. Because she doesn’t think she could handle it if it didn’t.

So Maggie pulls away, hands cradling Alex’s face, and sighs. She can feel Alex’s breath on her skin and it’s driving her crazy, but she refuses to give in.

“I want to take this slow,” she whispers, afraid to meet Alex’s eyes. But she chances a quick glance, and Alex is smiling, and she sees _that look_ again, the one that tells her that maybe she’s not the only one who’s already falling hard.

Alex nods, smiling down at her, and Maggie’s heart soars. “I do, too,” she says, and can’t help but lean down and kiss her again. She thinks she could probably spend forever just kissing Maggie and she would be perfectly content.

“Okay, you need to go now, or I won’t be able to stop myself,” Alex laughs, tries to gain control of her breathing, and untangles herself from Maggie’s arms. Maggie chuckles and nods, standing on her tiptoes to give Alex one last peck, and starts to walk away. She picks up her previously discarded helmet, fastens it underneath her chin, and hops on her bike. She takes one last look back at Alex as she straddles her bike.

“See you around, Danvers,” she smirks at Alex and winks, flipping the visor down and revving her bike. She pulls out of the garage with grace and speeds down the road.

Alex doesn’t stop staring until she’s completely out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> and just because, you can check out what their dresses looked like if you're curious!
> 
> alex's: http://tinyurl.com/zhnkzta  
> maggie's: http://tinyurl.com/jzzbjvj


End file.
